parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Faytaddin
Amathist1998's movie spoof of Aladdin Cast (DO NOT EDIT!!!) *Fayt Leingod (Star Ocean 3: Till End Of Time) - Aladdin, *Sophia Esteed (Star Ocean 3: Till End Of Time) - Princess Jasmine, *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) - Genie, *Heihachi Mishima and Kuma (Tekken series) - Jafar, *Tweety (Looney Tunes) - Iago, *Baby Baboon (Tarzan) - Abu, *Spyro the Dragon - Magic Carpet, *Captain Neweyes (We're Back!:A Dinosaur's Story) - the sultan, *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) - Rajah, *The Cave of Wonders as Itself, *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) - Razoul, *Pirates (Peter Pan) - Razoul's henchmen, *Cervantes (Soul Calibur series) - Skinny Guard, *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) - Fat Guard, *Super Mario (Super Mario Bros) - the peddler, *Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) - Gazeem the Thief, *Edgar (The Aristocats) - Prince Achmed, *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) - Omar the melon seller, *Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers: Down Under) - Farouk the apple seller, *Pops (Regular Show) - Old Jafar, *Shep the elephant (George of the Jungle) - Elephant Abu, *Chernabog (Fantasia) - Snake Jafar, *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken Series) - Genie Jafar *Lynette, Hualin and Valeria (Soul Calibur 3) - Balcony Harem Girls Scenes *Faytaddin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Faytaddin Part 2 - Fayt on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Faytaddin Part 3 - Fayt Fights with Prince Edgar/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Faytaddin Part 4 - Princess Sophia's Dream *Faytaddin Part 5 - Heihachi Mishima and Captain Neweyes's Conversation/Sophia Runs Away *Faytaddin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Heihachi Mishima's Evil Plan *Faytaddin Part 7 - Fayt Arrested (Part 1) *Faytaddin Part 8 - Fayt Arrested (Part 2) *Faytaddin Part 9 - Fayt Escapes with a Lollilander Man *Faytaddin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Faytaddin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Faytaddin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Sonic (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Faytaddin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Sonic (Part 2) *Faytaddin Part 14 - Captain Neweyes Upbraids Heihachi Mishima *Faytaddin Part 15 - Fayt's First Wish *Faytaddin Part 16 - Heihachi Mishima Makes his Move/"Prince Fayt" *Faytaddin Part 17 - Captain Neweyes Rides on Spyro the Dragon *Faytaddin Part 18 - Fayt Argues with Sonic/Fayt Goes to Sophia *Faytaddin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Faytaddin Part 20 - Fayt Almost Spills the Beans/Fayt and Sophia's Kiss *Faytaddin Part 21 - Fayt Gets Ambushed/Sonic Saves Fayt's Life *Faytaddin Part 22 - Heihachi Mishima Gets Exposed *Faytaddin Part 23 - Fayt's Depression/Tweety Steals the Lamp *Faytaddin Part 24 - Captain Neweyes's Announcement/Sonic's New Master is Heihachi Mishima *Faytaddin Part 25 - Heihachi Mishima's Dark Wishes *Faytaddin Part 26 - "Prince Fayt (Reprise)" *Faytaddin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Faytaddin Part 28 - Fayt vs. Heihachi Mishima (Part 1) *Faytaddin Part 29 - Fayt vs. Heihachi Mishima (Part 2) *Faytaddin Part 30 - Fayt vs. Heihachi Mishima (Part 3) *Faytaddin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Faytaddin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Amathist1998's Movie Spoofs